


Anger

by RaynieSkies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynieSkies/pseuds/RaynieSkies
Summary: My boss from work has never had a nice thing to say to me and today after working all night ( I work night maintenance), he got on my case about something and it really pissed me off.I know that this may seem dramatic but I struggle with anger and depression and him yelling at me set me off. Writing is my coping mechanism so this just made sense.





	Anger

Anger

 

Anger. That burning of my nerve endings and itch of tears behind my eye lids.

Sadness. That smothered gasping from choking back sobs and the ache in my throat from holding it in.

Confusion. That mind numbing silence of what did I do wrong.

Depression. That suffocating pressure of I can't do anything right and everyone hates me.

 

Anger. The fire from knowing he has no right to treat me that way and tear me down.

Sadness. The pain in my heart from I fucked up some how.

Confusion. The hurt in my brain from wondering if he does this to everyone.

Depression. The realization that I deserve it.

 

Anger. The rage that has me raking my nails down my arms until they're red and screaming in agony.

Sadness. The anguish that has me swiping the quickly falling tears from my face and gulping in air.

Confusion. The jumble that has me asking myself why it bothers me so much

Depression. The melancholy that has me accepting that it's better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but I needed to get my thoughts out of my head. Any comments and criticism is appreciated!


End file.
